Enter the Dark Born
by Rasaxe
Summary: Nick is not a normal human being. He got the powers of Darkness and an angry uncle. Read as Nick meets and joins Luffy s crew and help him in his adventure to find One Piece. Start of a re-creating serie. I do not own One Piece.


**This oneshot takes place a week after Zoro joins the crew. This fiction will feature my original OC so it will mostly be to introduce you guys to him, since he will appear in many of my future fictions. I do not own One Piece but I own the OC.**

It was a dark evening. In the peaceful village of Morning Star stood a tall boy in the backyard of the local tavern and did the laundry. He was a bit taller than 1.9m (6ft 2in) and had short dark hair. He was thin with not much muscle on him. An odd thing about him was that he had crimson eyes that gave a gentle but dark feel off them. A man in his forty's appeared from the back door and began to yell at the boy.

"NICK! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! HAVE YOU DONE THE LAUNDRY, YOU JACKASS?!"

The boy tensed up before turning towards the man with closed eyes and a small smile.

"In a minute Uncle Lester. I am soon done and then I´m going to waiter the visitors like you said I should."

"GOOD YOU BRAT!" he yelled with anger before walking inside and slam the door.

Nick continued with the laundry with the small smile and a few tears. Nick was 18 years old and lived in his uncle's attic. He worked as waiter in his uncle´s tavern with no pay and was forced to do all the chores in the house. The residents and visitors of the tavern didn´t do anything to help him, since none of them cared for him and most of them feared him. Most of the employee's tried to keep their distance from him and the head chef had the same idea as his uncle and yelled at him any chance he got.

* * *

Sometime later, Nick was working quietly when he saw one of the waitresses being tripped by a patron; who´s group just began to laugh like hyenas. He walked up to the group and gave them the closed eyes and small smile and said "Is something wrong?"  
The group stopped and looked at him with disrespect and a bit of fear, before one of them said "No problem here. We were just talking when the lovely lady here fell and it just looked so funny."

"I see. Well then I wish you a good evening and good fortune…"

The men began to smirk before receiving a glare from Nick.

"But if I ever see trip one of our employees again, then I will personally throw you asses out of here, understood?"

The group looked scared. Not by the threat itself but because of who the man who said it was. One of them even bolted up his chair and ran as fast as he could out the door. Nick turned to the waitress and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I´m fine. It's not like he hit me or any… the freak!" she yelled when she saw who was helping her.

Nick tensed up a bit but turned to the small smile face. The girl noticed this and quickly said "I´m sorry! I didn´t mean to call you a freak! It just slipped my tongue and…"

"It's ok. I am used to it by now."

"Sorry."

"I said it was ok. You aren´t the only one who thinks that about me." he said with a sad tone.

Suddenly they could hear his uncle screaming for him, anger overflowing his voice. He quickly ran into another room before the waitress saw some of the other employees gesturing her to come over.

"What´s wrong?" she asked.

"Sara, right?" said a waiter.

Sara nodded before she was asked "What are you doing with the Dark Born?"

"Nothing, I was tripped and he helped me." Sara defended.

"Yeah, we saw that. What we want to know why you were talking with him?"

"I kind of called him a freak and…"

"Wow, I can't believe that he didn´t kill right off the bat."

"I don't think he is like that. He didn´t even look like he could hurt a fly."

"You know that´s not true. He have taken down over a hundred pirates with over one million belis bounties over the last 10 years and killed several of them. 3 years ago we even had a pirate with over a 10 million bounty and he was dead within 2 minutes. That is the kind of monster he is, do you understand?"

Sara looked shocked and scared of what she had heard. Could this boy really be that dangerous? Sara noticed Nick walking into the room, clearly been crying, and couldn´t stop feeling sorry for him.

* * *

Half an hour later two more patrons entered the tavern. Nick didn´t recognize either of them so he figured they were travelers. One of them was average size and muscular. The weird thing about him was that he carried three swords and had green hair. The other one looked kind of goofy with his red vest and straw hat. He had a small scar under his left eye and the biggest smile Nick had ever seen.

His uncle quickly approaches them and showed them to a table, while holding the most money hungry grin ever. When they were seated, Lester asked them "Are you travelers?"

"We are pirates." said the one with the straw hat.

"Ooh really, any bounties?"

"Not yet."

"I see, well I can probably get a small amount for you guys. NICK YOU BABOON! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!"

Lester walked away as Nick walked up to table with his small smile face. The two pirates eyed the tall boy a bit before he said "Dear patrons. My name is Nick Darling and I ask you to surrender quietly or I will have to use deadly force. I wish you good evening and good fortune."

The pirates then burst laughing and smashed their hand into the table.

"Is something funny?" asked Nick with his eyes still closed.

"Your first name i-is Darling?!" laughed the green haired one.

Surprised by this, he opened his eyes wide open and said "No, it´s Nick but…"

"Then why didn´t you say Darling Nick?" asked the on with straw hat still laughing his ass off.

"In my family we just have our first name first. It might be a bit weird but…"

"JUST KILL THEM YOU ALREADY!" yelled Lester.

"I know." said Nick with a low voice.

Suddenly an invisible force pulled the two pirates through the tavern´s windows and out on the street. Nick quickly ran out on the street to see if they were ready to give up yet. The two pirates already stood up again, looking ready to fight.

"Damn, how did he do that? No one touched us." asked the green haired one.

"I just manipulated the space around you." Nick said before he held his arms out towards the two of them. The patrons and employees looked at the fight through the doorway and windows.

"It is that gravity thing!" yelled one of the spectators.

"**5G Black Pressure!**" yelled Nick.

Nick lowered his hands a little and as he did the gravity around the pirates intensified with at least 5 times. The green haired one was struggling with the high gravity and fell on all four, unable to stand up again. The one with the straw hat literary flatten out on the ground, resembling a pancake.

All the spectators yelled "What the fuck!" and Nick was so shocked that he lost concentration on his gravity power and released them from the pressure. The green haired one looked like he could finally breathe again. As for the other one, he was still flat a short while before returning to normal, completely unaffected.

"What are you?!" yelled the spectators.

"I´m Monkey D. Luffy. I ate the Gum Gum fruit and became a rubber man."

"The Gum Gum fruit?" asked Nick.

"It´s a Devil Fruit. The eater gains a unique ability depending on the fruit, but sacrifices their ability to swim. Can you swim?"

"Luffy it is obvious that he ate one." said the green haired one.

"Actually I was out swimming three days ago and I have had this ability for ten years." said Nick, looking a bit down.

"Why are you looking down?!" yelled the green haired one.

"I just thought that I might have found an answer to my powers."

Suddenly the green haired one leaped forward with a sword drawn and prepared to cut Nick. The cut was from the shoulder to the hip, but the sword just went right through him and darkness had appeared from the cut. Nick turned into darkness and scattered. The darkness then gathered and Nick reappeared a bit down the street.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" yelled the green haired one.

"That´s unknown to me. All I know is that these powers of mine is somehow connected to darkness. "

"COOL!" yelled Luffy with stars in his eyes. "Hey Zoro, wouldn´t it be awesome if he joined the crew?!"

This question made Nick jump. Was he serious? He had being asked by pirates to join their crew before, but that was usual before he delivered the final blow. This boy didn´t look like a liar and he had no darkness in his heart. His green haired friend on the other had darkness in his heart, but not the bad kind like all the pirates before. It was the darkness of the loss of a loved one.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU BASTARD! GET ON WITH IT!" yelled Lester from the sidelines.

Nick was snapped back to reality and a tear fell from his cheeks.

"That's right. I haven´t atoned for my sin yet." he said with closed eyes and the small smile.

Darkness began to rise from his body and gather in the air two places. The darkness began to take a shape and after a little while, two gauntlets, both big enough to have Nick inside them, had appeared and were floating in the air beside him. They were black with a silver pattern and the tips of the fingers were claw like.

"**Embodiment of Darkness: Gauntlet!**" he yelled as the two gauntlet flew towards the pirates. Zoro drew all three swords and blocked the incoming attack and Luffy… he was sent flying into a building.

"Luffy!" Zoro yelled.

"I´m OK!" he yelled as he rose from the rubble. "I am immune to blunt attacks, remember."

"Then try this!" yelled Nick as a gauntlet flew fast towards him, ready to slash him with its claws. Luffy dodge the attack by jumping backwards. The gauntlet on Zoro then flew towards Luffy to attack him and Zoro used this opportunity to attack Nick.

"**Tora Ga…**" was all he said when Nick placed both his hand on Zoro´s chest and yelled "**Black Wave!**" and a black shockwave was emitted from his hands, sending Zoro flying into the same building as Luffy had. Luffy was still dodging the gauntlets slashes, when he saw Zoro flying.

"**Gum Gum Pistol!**" yelled Luffy as his hand was sent stretching at full speed towards Nick, but it just passed through him. Nick used this opportunity to grab Luffy´s arm and as soon as they touch, Luffy felt an incredible pain in his entire arm and he quickly tried to pull it back. As he pulled it back, Nick was caught in surprise and pulled with it and then collided head to head with Luffy, leaving them both on the ground holding their heads in pain.

"That hurt." said Luffy as he sat up, still holding his head.

"Yeah… wait, aren't you immune to blunt attacks?" asked Nick a bit confused.

"Yeah… don't know what happened there, but aren't you immune to all attacks?" asked Luffy, clearly confused.

"Well… both yes and no. I am immune to attacks, but only while my body is turned into darkness."

"You mean?"

"That I have to become darkness before attacks can pass through me."

"OOH, so it´s a mystery power." said Luffy proudly.

Nick looked at him blankly before he burst into laughter. "Yeah, I guess you can say that." said Nick still laughing. Suddenly they heard Lester yelled higher than before "YOU FUCKING PRICK. IS THIS HOW YOU PAY ME BACK AFTER KILLING MY WIFE!?"

Nick tensed completely up before his eyes swelled up with tears. He got up and grabbed his head as if he tried to stop it from exploding. The gauntlets disappeared and Luffy quickly jumped away, since he felt a danger from Nick. Zoro, who had gotten up from the rubble, joined Luffy at his side and asked "What wrong with him?"

"I don't know but something is coming." said Luffy before he and Zoro got into fighting stances.

"I didn't mean to… it was an accident… I…" mumbled Nick as he staggered around.

_Flashback 10 years ago_

_A beautiful woman walked down a path in a forest, holding hands with a child. He looked no more than 8 years and he had black hair and crimson eyes. This child was Nick. As they walked down the path, a giant wolf appeared saw them. It circled them a bit before leaped at them and then all went black for Nick. When he woke up he was lying on the ground and looking at the sky. He sat up and as he did he saw the wolf, lying on the ground missing its bottom half. Scared he looked around to see where the woman was._

"_Auntie."_

_He got up and turned around, only to find the woman lying behind him, missing her upper half._

_End of Flashback_

"I´m sorry… I´m so sorry!" he cried, tears falling down his face.

"Shit! He is gonna do that!" yelled one of the waiters. The spectators began to realize what he meant, as they all began to run away, only caring about their lives. The only ones left in the tavern were the waiters and waitresses, the cooks and Uncle Lester himself, hiding under the tables.

"I… I…" said Nick before his scleras turned pitch black and his pupils shrank and glowed a powerful crimson. He clashed his hands together and pulled them apart before a miniature black hole appeared in between them.

"**Erebos*!**"

The hole began growing and a powerful pull were forcing anything towards the hole. Nick raised his hands above his head, allowing the hole more room to grow. The gravitational pull forced the trashcans on the streets to fly into the hole and disappear. The bricks that made the streets were slowly pulled out of the ground and then flew into the hole. Luffy looked around and found two street lights behind him, which gave him an idea. He quickly grabbed a hold of them and began walking in the opposite direction of Nick, stretching his arms before yelling "ZORO!"

Zoro looked at the rubber boy a bit before realizing what he meant to do. He ran at full speed towards Luffy and leaped as he got into range. He landed both his feet's on Luffy´s chest and turned to face Nick, getting into an attack stance.

"**Gum Gum…**" said Luffy as he sent Zoro flying towards Nick. Due to the gravitational pull he´s speed increased to almost the double. Before he reached Nick, he yelled out"**… Oni Giri!**"

Success, Zoro slashed him three times across the chest and landed behind him. The ever growing black hole disappeared and Nick´s eyes returned to normal, before he hit the ground. Lying on his back, he looked up on the sky and smiled to himself.

"So this is how to be _Defeated_, huh."

A shadow appeared over Nick and he looked to where it came from. It was Luffy, with his straw hat casting a shadow over his eyes. Nick looked at him a while before he closed his eyes and said "Don't worry, I won't turn into darkness, so you can finish me off now."

He waited a while for the attack but nothing happened. He opened his eyes slowly till he saw Luffy with an outstretch hand. Baffled by this he said "What gives?"

"You seem to be an awesome guy and you are really strong, so will you join my crew?"

Nick looked at him a bit before asking "YOU are the captain!?"

"Yep."

He looked at Luffy even longer before bursting into laughter and grabbing his hand saying "Ay ay captain."

Luffy grinned before helping Nick up from the ground. Zoro joined the two and asked "So now that you are a part of the crew, what are you going to do after we set sail?"

"What do you mean?"

"He is asking, what is your dream?" said Luffy.

"My dream? Well…"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU JACKASS? KILL THEM!" yelled Lester from a tavern window.

Nick tensed up, but calmed down again before he said to Luffy and Zoro "Wait here."  
He walked towards tavern and entered it. Inside he saw all the waiters, waitresses and cooks hiding under the tables, with his uncle being the only one standing.

"Get out." he said and as if the place were on fire, everyone left but Lester. Lester just stood there glaring at Nick before saying "What the hell do you think you are doing? Being defeated by some low life PIRATES? And after that joining up with them? Is that how you repay me after I have looked after you for 10 YEARS and after you KILLED MY WIFE, YOU SON OF A BI…"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Nick, clearly pissed off. "For the last 10 years, you have done nothing but punish me and using me. Listen I am sorry for what happened with Aunt Margret, it is something I never can take back, but that´s in the past now. She have being dead for 10 years now and yeah, I killed her but it wasn't my intention so that doesn't give you the right to spend my life like you see fit. So get out or stay as I completely destroy this place!"

Lester looked at him with fear in his eyes as he slowly left the tavern and joined the few spectators left outside.  
Nick stood in the middle of the room and began to absorb the light around him. After a short while was the entire building laid in darkness. The only thing the spectators could hear was the sound tables being smashed and chairs being broken. Sometimes they could see a pair of glowing crimson eyes looking at them from the inside but only for a few seconds. The **Gauntlets** formed themselves above the building and began to trash the place.

* * *

At midnight the tavern was nothing but rubble. On top of the mountain of rubble sat Nick breathing heavy, with a big smile on his face. Luffy and Zoro approach their new nakama, both smiling.

"Cooled off?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah, thanks." said Nick.

"For what?" asked Luffy.

"For accepting me, for whom I am and not look down on me because I'm different, so thanks."

"No problem."

"Hey Luffy, now that he destroyed this place, we don't have any place to sleep tonight nor any food." said Zoro.

Luffy looked at him like it was the end of the world and yelled "WHAT! HURRY WE HAVE TO GET SOME FOOD OR WE WILL STARVE TO DEATH!"

Nick looked at his new captain with a sweat-drop before asking Zoro "Is he serious?"

"Probably."

"Well then, I know a place down the coast that´s open now, so we could go there."

"REALLY, LETS GO!" yelled Luffy and the group descended the rubble mountain, but before they got all the way down, Luffy stopped and asked Nick "What was your dream again?"

"Oh right, I never said it, did I. It doesn't matter, anyway."

Luffy looked at Nick with an angry look before yelling "NO dream doesn't matter! If I accepted that your dream didn't matter then my own wouldn't matter!"

"Your dream? What is that?"

"To become the next Pirate King!" Luffy yelled, full of confidents and pride.

Nick looked at him with shock, before smiling and saying "My dream… is to find out what I am and reach my full potential." he then kneeled before Luffy and said "But from this day forward I swear upon my life, my powers and my being, that I will give my all so everyone in this crew, present and future, will reach their dream!"

"What was that?" asked Zoro with a raised eyebrow.

"A promise." answered Nick, which made Zoro smirk.

"Shishishi, then let's go!" ordered Luffy and the crew walked towards the harbor.

Back at the rubble mountain stood Sara with Lester and looked a mix between scared and angry before she ran towards the harbor.

"What are you doing!?" yelled Lester to her.

"I´m going to join the marines and I promise you, I will send that monster to Impel Down!"

* * *

**So what do you think about this OC? He has a couple of themes over him like a God theme, a Knight theme and a Darkness theme. Most of his powers a Logia based and his defense are exactly like theirs, with weakness to Haki, a natural weakness of concentrated Light or lasers as we can call it, and a third weakness that you will see later in the series. Before anyone says "Logia´s can't be hurt by anything than their natural weakness and Haki" in response to his and Luffy´s head to head, then read volume 18, chapter 158, page 50. Both Smoker and Ace gets taking by surprise and knocked down by a flying Luffy, so take that.**

**The * section**

"**Erebos" is a Greek god of Darkness and a part of my god theme. Many of future attacks will be related to gods of darkness or evil gods, so look forward to it.**

**That was all, so leave a review and if you have a question, then send me a PM.**


End file.
